Cement-type materials such as concrete pervade the construction industry. The durability and strength of concrete makes it particularly well suited for heavy traffic areas such as sidewalks, roadways, and the like. In addition, concrete has been utilized in non-traditional aspects of construction. For example, concrete has been utilized for countertops and other non-traditional surfaces. Concrete surface treatments may allow for various treatments to impart a pseudo stone look, pseudo brick look, and the like such as by including coloring agents and texturing the surface with stamps or the like.
Drawbacks to concrete surface treatments include the level of skill required to accomplish the task, cost, the durability of the surface, and the like. For instance, if a concrete surface is poured as a single slab, a crack in such surface may be repaired only by replacing the entire surface. In addition, concrete surface treatments are limited by the extent to which the pattern must imprint into the concrete. For example, if the difference between an upper surface and the primary (recessed) surface is too large the stamp may not provide a uniform surface or may damage the edge of a raised pattern. As a result, the project may not meet consumer desires.
Therefore, it would be desirable to develop an inlay system for concrete which allows the damaged concrete surface to be repaired without requiring the entire surface to be replaced. Further, it would be desirable for such a system to allow various types and sizes of patterns to be imprinted into concrete surfaces and yet still provide a uniform surface and not cause damage to the edge of a raised pattern.
Although the invention of the co-pending application performs satisfactorily and has met with success, it has been found that it is advantageous to use a plurality of two-piece metal fasteners to anchor the tactile warning panel to the substrate matrix.